


soft-faced death

by yasi



Series: Ben Mitchell Week 2020 [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Ben Mitchell Week 2020, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/pseuds/yasi
Summary: written for ben mitchell week 2020, day 3: so, none of it was real? you didn’t mean any of it?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ben Mitchell Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021090
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	soft-faced death

Callum knows how he looks. How soft and kind and friendly he looks. He knows that people take a look at and they feel comfortable, safe. And that’s what makes him good at his job, makes him dangerous, makes him deadly. 

They’d told him Ben Mitchell would be difficult, a challenge. The son of a hardened criminal, hardly a wallflower himself. That he’d have to be careful. Callum snorts. 

“So, none of it was real? You didn’t mean any of it?” Ben asks, standing before Callum. It’s dark and they’re in a warehouse at the docks, far away from any humans at this time of night. Callum made sure of it; they won’t be disturbed. 

“I’d think the gun pointing to your heart says it all, doesn’t it?” Callum smiles. And he knows it’s not a pretty smile. 

At least Ben isn’t begging for his life. That Callum can respect, because he hates it when his targets beg. As if that’s gonna change a thing. Callum wouldn’t be very good at his job if a little begging could sway his hand. All it does is show Callum what kind of person he’s dealing with. And most of them are pretenders. Just pathetic. 

“Can you tell me at least, if things will be over with my death? You won’t harm Lexi?” Ben asks, voice still calm. 

“She will be fine.” And this is another thing about Ben that Callum respects. His daughter always comes first with him. Even when he’s about to die, he has to make sure she’ll be fine. It’s almost enough to make Callum reconsider. Almost. But no matter how much Ben loves his daughter, he deserves this. Callum has seen his file. Has read all the atrocious things he’s done. And now his time has come. 

“You are my target and you’ll be the only one to die by my hand. Everyone else will be able to go on with their lives.” He shrugs. “You know, as much as they can with you gone.” 

“Thank you,” Ben hesitates. “I just... I know this doesn’t change anything for you, and that’s-that’s fine. But I do love you. It might have been a job for you, but it was real for me. Everything we had, the good times, the laughter, the love. Thank you for making the end for me this good. For making it worthwhile.” 

“It was my pleasure.” Callum smiles again. 

Ben closes his eyes and nods, ready. Callum pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos feed the muse ♥️


End file.
